


Riptide

by imaginel4nd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginel4nd/pseuds/imaginel4nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quem tem um amigo, mesmo que um só, não importa onde se encontre, jamais sofrerá de solidão; poderá morrer de saudades, mas não estará só.  -Amyr Klink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma ideia que veio um dia na minha mente. Espero que gostem!

A brisa fria da manhã bagunçava os cabelos rebeldes de Cas enquanto impulsava com os pés o balanço, traçando um caminho marrom de terra entre o gramado. O garoto murmurava um trecho da música Blackbird dos The Beatles quando um som de passos o faz parar.

"Ei, você – você não deveria estar aqui."

"Claro que deveria Cas."

Castiel olha em direção a sua casa, ele podia ver seu pai na mesa da cozinha, lendo um jornal enquanto bebia uma xícara de café preto. O garoto, com um olhar preocupado, volta a observar o menino a sua frente. “Acho que é melhor você ir, Dean.”

"Sem chance, eu não vou a lugar algum!" o garoto responde com um sorriso nos lábios. "E acho bom você ter uma explicação plausível para isso." aponta para o olho esquerdo de Cas, o qual se encontrava moldurado por um circulo roxo.

Castiel abaixa a cabeça, recorrendo ao chão para fugir do olhar repressor do amigo, os cabelos negros cobrindo seu rosto impedindo que Dean visse as lagrimas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos.

"Você tem que dar um fim nisso, Cas." Dean se agacha na frente do garoto, erguendo seu queixo e enxugando com os dedos os trilhos de lagrimas recém-formados em seu rosto pálido. "Vai dizer o que a seu pai? Que caiu da escada de novo?"

Essa era a segunda vez que Cas apareceu com um olho roxo no mês, isso sem considerar os machucados que escondia dos olhares do pai. Castiel era do tipo de garoto tímido, daqueles que não puxa assunto e apenas fala quando falam com ele. O que fazia com que os outros garotos o achavam metido, do tipo que está em uma escola publica como um tipo de castigo dos pais ricos.

As aparências contam muito.

E mesmo não sendo a verdade, o custou receber várias surras por nada, como um olhar torto ou um trombo acidental. Mas mesmo assim, Cas não contava ao pai. Ele preferia mentir a contar a verdade, não queria que ele se preocupasse, seu velho já tinha tantos problemas para resolver, afinal.

"Posso inventar uma desculpa boa dessa vez."

"Esse não é o ponto," Dean afasta os fios de cabelos do rosto de Cas "é só que você não pode mais deixar aqueles babacas fazerem isso com você!"

"Isso não é – não é tão fácil quanto parece." responde Cas entre soluços.

"Queria tanto poder ir nessa sua escola e acabar logo com eles."

"Mas você sabe que não pode." Cas ergue os lacrimosos olhos azuis – agora avermelhados – para Dean.

"Sei, mas isso não me impede de querer, não é mesmo?"

"Acho que não." um riso se esboça em seus lábios. Como fazia tempo que ele não ria, não assim, não sinceramente. “Eu queria te ter sempre ao meu lado, sabe.” Cas impulsiona o balanço, empurrando a grama com os pés, marcando ainda mais o caminho de terra.

"Mas isso você já tem." Dean segura o balanço, o fazendo parar e se aproxima de Cas, segurando seu rosto, o levando lentamente mais para perto do seu até unir seus lábios em um beijo salgado, com o gosto das lagrimas de Cas.

"Já está na hora de eu ir, acho." diz após se afastar do outro garoto, fazendo Cas balançar a cabeça para os lados. Ele não queria que Dean fosse embora. "Tudo bem, eu volto, você sabe." Dean termina de limpar as lagrimas de Cas quando este inclina a cabeça para alcançar os lábios de Dean novamente.

"Eu sei."

"Castiel?" Uma voz tira sua concentração de Dean "Tá falando com quem filho?" Cas volta o olhar para a janela de sua casa, seu pai o observava por cima do jornal.

"Ninguém, pai."

"Filho, já conversamos, não acha que está muito velho para ter um amigo imaginário?"

Cas assente com a cabeça. Seu pai se levanta, abandonando o jornal e seu café da manha e caminha em direção ao filho. Cas enterra as mãos nos bolsos do sweater branco e volta a impulsionar o balanço com os pés ao olhar para os lados e se ver sozinho.


End file.
